Miiri
by Itachi's-One-True-Love-1x1
Summary: Miiri is a normal teenage girl, but what happens when she falls in love with an S-class criminal? Itachi x OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey there you two," Kakashi said, as Kurenai and Asuma walked up to the dumpling was in her normal mummy-like outfit with her raven hair down, as always. While, Asuma was wearing relativly the same outfit as Kakashi, navy blue, long sleeved shirt and pants, and a green from Asuma having sable hair and Kakashi silver, they looked like clones."My, you two get along well," Kakashi added.

Kurenai blushed and looked away, "Idiot, I'm only here because Anko asked me to buy some dumplings for her."

Kakashi shrugged and put away his pink (perverted!!!) book. "And what are _you _doing here?", Asuma remarked.

Kakashi closed his eyes and smiled(but, you couldn't tell if he smiled or not), "Well," he started, "I came to buy an offering and I'm meeting someone that is." Kakashi then glanced into the dumpling shop, where he saw a black cloak that had blood-red clouds outlined in white on it, naturally Kakashi was suspicious.

"Oh, it's unusual for you to wait for someone," Asuma remarked again, also glancing to the black cloak.

Suddenly… a jubilant voice came from up above, "Ohayooooooo!", it said. The three of them looked up and saw a blurr of orangle and was Miiri (my oc), she was one of the _weirdest_ and most talented ninjas in the village. She was only 17, but she could take on a pack of opponents easy(kind of like Itachi :p). "Hiyas, guys!", she greeted them.

Miiri's hair cascaded down her shoulders in long, brown locks and her eyes were a serene shade of lime green. She wore an odd tangerine-colored tank top and aquamarine slacks mixed with a pair of black shoes and several ninja weapons at her sides.

They waved in response and worded hi and hello. "What're you guys doing here?", she asked.

"Well, I'm waiting for Sasuke and Kurenai is," Kakashi glanced from Miiri to Kurenai, " 'Getting dumplings for Anko.' "Kurenai flashed Kakashi a threatning glare and he laughed.

Just then, Miiri also noticed the black cloaks in the dark dumpling recognized them right away, _Oh my god….It's AKATSUKI! YAY! _, she thought in her mind _, But waaaaait….Aren't they the bad guys? Hmm… oh well!_

A wide grin spread over Miiri's face and Sasuke came, finally.

"Kakashi?" , Sasuke asked somewhat confused. Miiri thought Sasuke was a really freaky emo sort of person, _but_, she had to admit he was powerful. His clothes and hair hadn't changed since she last saw him, _same_ black hair in that weird style of his, and _same _charcoal outfit (also, don't kill me for saying this Sasuke fangirls *Dodges several saws and Sasuke plushies*, it's just my point of view!).

"It's unusual for you to be first," he continued.

"I do it from time to time," Kakashi 's face twisted into an appaled look and he turned his head. Miiri clasped her hands over her mouth at the ridiculous sight.

Then, she frowned as she noticed that the Akatsuki people were gone.

Sasuke noticed Miiri, "You're here too?", Sasuke inquired. Miiri were all now looking at the empty seats and the still hot tea in confusion.

"I don't like natto and sweets," Sasuke said out of the blue.

_Oooooh…he thinks that meal's for him! You're wrong, Sasuke! _, Miiri laughed inwardly as Kakashi continued the conversation.

"Oh really?" Kakashi uttered, somewhat amused.

"I'll make a note of that!", Miiri grinned at her comment, although it had no effect on anything.

Kakashi then turned his head toward Kurenai and Asuma with a small nod of his head. They both nodded back and nodded at Miiri as well with the same response.

"Sir!", she yelled with a salute, then proceeded to follow Kurenai and Asuma.

_What the…? _, Sasuke thought in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Gates….

Kurenai and Asuma stopped the two straw-hatted, Akatsuki cloaked figures attempting to walk out the gate.

"You're not from this village, are you?", Asuma said first, "Why did you come here?"

"Hiiiiiiii!", screamed Miiri from the sky again as she hit the ground. All four of the other characters stared at her with a stern look. "Sorry."

The non-blue Akatsuki continued, "It's been a while, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san."

"If you know us, you must be a former ninja of the village."

_Asuma seems to be doing all the talking…. _, Miiri twisted her hair, then it hit her, _Wait, wait. It's, it's O…M…G, it's Itachi and Kisame!!!!! *squeeeeeeee* But, I could be wrong._

The non-blue Akatsuki placed a purple-fingernail polished hand on his straw hat and took it off. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, Miiri closed her eyes in anicipation as her stomach flipped.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her comrades' eyes looked over, and sure enough it was Itachi! With a really angry look on his face.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S ITACHI!!!"Miiri jumped up and down screaming, "OH MY GOD!!!", over and over. No one really paid her any mind.

Eventually, Miiri stopped screaming and relaxed. _Uh oh… _, she thought, _Itachi looks __**really **__angry now…..This is not good._

"You know these people Itachi-san?", Itachi's shark-faced, blue skinned companion asked.

Miiri knew what he looked like, but her companions looked like they did not.

"Then I should introduce myself too!", he continued. Miiri zoned out and started watching a butterfly, thinking, _Yeah, yeah, Kisame. You're from the land of the mist, and you're a shark person, and you have that freak sword, S-rank felons, blah, blah, blah._

After a while of wathing the butterfly, Miiri turned her attention back to the was a certain tension in the air.

Kisame pulled out his sword, "Hey, hey! Don't hit me with that freak _thing_!", Miiri stepped back, staring wide-eyed at the sword.

"These people are quite annoying," Kisame said as his sword hit the ground with a clash, "Shall I kill them?"

"It seems we cannot leave this village with a fight," Itachi concluded, "But don't overdo it."

Miiri was shocked still, she turned to her companions, "Whoa, whoa, who said anything about a fight? Look," Miiri pointed to the Itachi and Kisame a few feet away. "Itachi has the _EYES_!!!!! They're like," she moved her hands in a circular motion as if washing a car and said _shwoooooo_, "And the sky turns orange, ORANGE!!", Miiri shuddered and continued, "And, and, Kisame, has that _freak-sword _! Also, they didn't do anything!"

Both of the Akatsuki members were puzzled, both thinking, _What __**is**__ going on?_

She was ignored with only a, "Are you going to help us or not?"

Miiri crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine! Maybe I won't. Besides, I told you…I don't help, I just watch." Miiri sat on the railing by the pond to watch.

Before they started to fight, Miiri got one last glance from her companions, "_SHWOOOOO!_", was the only word she said before they charged into battle.

Kisame started swinging his sword around at Asuma, he dodged the blows like they were nothing. Then, he pulled out his hand thingies(Sorry I forget the name of them!), and blocked the next blow.

Itachi kept throwing Miiri menacing glances. _Who is she? _, he thought. Itachi then turned his attention to Kurenai who was dissolving into the air. _This is…an illusionary technique._Itachi's eyes opened wide, showing of the scarlet sharingan.

Meanwhile, Asuma was struggling against the sword. _I can't believe I'm being overpowered with just the __**tip**__ of the sword…this guy is strong. _But, Kisame seemed to be stronger than Asuma and landed the blade's tip on his arm, Kisame pulled the blade of swiftly with a look of satisfaction. Blood gushed out from the wound on Asuma's arm.

Miiri clasped her hands over her mouth, "DUDE!", she yelled at Kisame, "What the hell! That' s just…my god."

Kisame looked at Miiri with an odd look in his eye, Miiri just stared. "Damnit, Miiri!", came the voice of Asuma, "Help us!"

"Uh….later?", Miiri noticed Itachi smirk as sand covered Kisame's feet, this of course, was an illusionary technique by Kurenai.

"Yeah…", Miiri was getting freaked out by Kisame and the whole mess of it all. Regardless of the fact that Miiri could _probably _hurt one of them, she didn't like to fight that much.

"Uh….Bye," Miiri ran off to the village.

Later….

After the fight was over, Miiri looked upon the near death faces of her companions, "Ouch….", she muttered.

"Miiri?", Kurenai choked out, "Follow them."

"That I can do!", Miiri set of right away.


	3. Chapter 3

For a while, Miiri was cluless about where the two criminals had gone, but eventually she got a trace in the followed them for a short while before she made the stupid mistake of stepping on a stick.

"Kisame, there's someone here," Itachi and Kisame stopped walking and looked behind them.

_Crap, _thought Miiri, _I am __**so **__screwed. _Miiri was hiding behind a bush, crouched into a ball.

"Hang on," muttered Itachi to Kisame. Itachi threw a kunai into the bushes where Miiri was hiding, it landed right by her feet. Miiri tried hard not to whimper.

"There's no one there, Itachi, let's go," Kisame murmured, annoyed.

"No, there's someone there." Itachi walked over to the bushes. Miiri's pulse quickened.

Itachi searched through the bushes untilo he uncovered Miiri's face, "What are you doing?", Itachi hissed.

Miiri looked up 's face had a confused/angry look upon it. Miiri had to reply, "Uh…. Ha, ha?"

Miiri whimpered slightly as Kisame came over as well, "Ah looks like we have company!", Kisame grinned widely, "Mind if I?"

Itachi nodded, Miiri realized what this meant. Kisame raised his sword over his head and started to swing it down.

Miiri shut her eyes and activated her bloodline limit, slow motion eyes. Miiri saw the sword swing down at her and dodged it.

"Heh, you won't last long!", Kisame kept swinging his sword at her, while she kept dodging. Finally, Miiri got annoyed and threw a star at the shocked shark man, it hit him in the shoulder, as she was somewhat far away. Itachi just watched…

Miiri got frustrated at Itachi for not doing anything, although it was good for her, and threw a frenzy of stars at Kisame, "YOU SUCK, KISAME!", she kept yelling at him. Kisame managed to dodge the rest of the stars after he regained his common sense.

After a long while of fighting, Itachi stepped in. Kisame was knocked out cold and Miiri had her shoes' soles shaved off, so she was now barefoot.

"I see you've knocked out my partner….", Miiri nodded, breathing heavily.

Itatchi then smirked at her, "How about this?", Itachi's eyes changed into the peculiar look of mangeykou sharingan.

"NO!! It's the swirly _shwoooooo_ eyes!" , Miiri tried to resist the temptation to look at the swirly eyes, but it was too late.

The sky was orange and the world was black…and there was a _moon _out.

"What the freak?", Miiri walked around for a minute before, out of the ground, came a gigantic 100 foot spider.

Miiri gasped and tried to move, to no avail, "OH GOD, IT'S A GIANT SPIDER!!!"

Then, millions of little spiders started to crawl up onto her, she screamed and screamed, for 72 hours.

When it was over, Miiri grabbed Itachi by the collar, still somewhat crazed by the sharingan, "WILSON! THE SPIDERS, WILSON!", she shook Itachi then got on the ground.

"WILSON!WILSON! WHY? WHY?", Miiri then broke into hysterical sobs, "THE SPIDERS! SPIDERS! NOOOOOOO!", Itatchi stepped back.

Miiri then noticed Itachi moving away, her face became extremely angry, "WILSON!", she hissed, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE UNTIL WE'RE GONE!", she grabbed Itatchi's sandals, "SPIDERS! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!!!!"

Itachi knocked Miiri out cold as Kisame, now having to drag two bodies to the that, in this case, the mangeykou sharingan is NOT good to use on that girl, NOT good.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow, my head hurts," Miiri opened her eyes slowly and noticed she was still in the forest, "Where am I?", she was raining now, and most likely tried to walk, but she noticed she was tied to a tree, "Why am I tied to a _tree _?"

Miiri also noticed two tents several feet away and Itachi sitting nearby on the grass under the tree. Miiri still had the memory of what had happened in the forest, and Kisame was still knocked out.

She put her foot back as far as she could and gathered as much chakra as she could and…kicked Itachi on his back!

Itachi turned around, "Damnit, you tied me to a tree, Itachi, a _tree_!", Miiri glared at him.

Itachi walked over to Miiri, making the distance between them only a few inches. Miiri felt her face grow warm and looked down. He asked, "Are you afraid of storms?", in his monotone, cool voice.

Miiri looked up, pretty ticked off at that question, "No," she replied, her eyebrows furrowing into an angry look. _I am NOT afraid of storms! They're my most favorite thing! …Almost._

Itachi nodded, as if pondering this. He stood by her for a while before saying something again, "No one's ever knocked out Kisame less a 17 year old."

Miiri couldn't believe how angry this guy could make someone, but kept her cool, "What's wrong with _me _being a 17 year old? You are! Besides, _I'm _notthe one who killed off my CLAN!"

Itachi nodded again, "Why were you following us?"

"Did you tie me up here to interrogate me?"

"Pretty much."

"If I answer your question will you untie me?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Fine." Miiri just stared somewhat angrily at Itachi, "Then maybe I won't answer your question."

Itachi shrugged and resumed sitting down by the tree.

After an hour or two, Miiri asked itachi a completley unrelated question, "Did you kill your clan because they ruined your hair?"

"What?", Itachi turned around, confused.

"Your hair. Did you kill your clan because they ruined your hair?"

Itachi laughed an evil laugh, and walked close to Miiri again, "And why would you think that?", he asked, amused.

She pondered the question for a moment, but she had no particular reason for asking it, "I don't know…."

Miiri closed her eyes, not wishing to look into the blood-red sharingans. The world was fairly silent, she could only hear the pitter-patter of the soft falling rain and her and Itachi's breathing.

Miiri suddenly felt breath on her eyes popped open, "What's your name?", Itachi almost cooed.

"Why do _you_ care?", She knew better than to tell _Itachi_ what her real name was, although she _did _like him….

Itachi pulled his head away from her ear, but stepped closer to Miiri, making the distance between them only an inch.

Miiri knew she would be blushing like crazy, and she could feel her heartbeat quicken. "Are you scared Miiri-chan?"

_How does he know my name? _, Miiri was somewhat scared, but, never show your enemy you're shook her head.

"Are you sure? You're shaking Miiri," Itachi said with mock concern. Miiri just then noticed that she _was_ shook her head furiously, "Stop moving," Itachi held her head in place.

"What are you doing?", Miiri was actually scared now, what was he going to do?

Itachi did something really unexpected then, he leaned in closer, and put his hands on Miiri's neck and hips, "What are you doing?!", Miiri asked again.

"Be quiet," was all Itachi said before he kissed Miiri on her lips. Miiri was shocked, she knew she should do something but, she was in a pulled away only a half inch and whispered, "Part your lips." Miiri did as instructed and Itachi closed the distance again.

This time, his tongue tangled with hers, Miiri leaned into Itachi and closed her eyes this time, actually enjoying this. It seemed as if everything dissolved away, and they were all that was left. And, it wasn't like a psycho, rapist, murderer, I'm-gonna-kill-you kiss, it was more of a sweet, true love kiss.

A few flicks of rain seeped through the leaves in the trees, but nothing mattered let herself melt into the Uchicha's soft touch, altough she wasn't sure why he was doing this. Her fishnetted hands relaxed from the fists she was holding earlier.

It seemed to last forever, but eventually Itachi pulled expression hadn't changed, as if nothing had then walked back to the tents to, most likely, shake Kisame awake.

Miiri, at that moment, started to realize what had just happened. She shook her head in shock, "I still need to get out of here….", she whispered to herself, jumping back to reality.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day…..**

**Miiri was whaling down ramen with Naruto during hadn't spoken of what Itachi did the other day, but it was still fresh in her mind.**

"**Miiri," Naruto started to say, "you're friends with Sakura, right?" Miiri nodded. "Why doesn't she like me?"**

**Miiri stopped eating her ramen and put a finger to her lips, "Y'know….I have nooooo idea at all!", Miiri grinned, which made Naruto laugh.**

"**Seriously though, Naruto," Naruto continued to listen, "I need to speak to you about different matters," Naruto nodded slowly, "I have gotten an assignment, that I am to escort you along with Jiraya to see Tsunade."**

"**Who?" , Naruto apparentley had no idea what she was talking about.**

"**The main point is, we're gonna be hanging around with eachother for a while…and I want you to know, that I will protect you with my life because," Miiri bent to whisper into his ear, "Akatsuki is after you, they're the bad people, if they get you…the world is screwed, 'kay?" Naruto nodded, as he finished his ramen.**

**Later….**

"'**Kay, Tsunade should be here somewhere…." Miiri searched the map in her hand, Jiraya still gawking at the 17 year old just like throughout the rest of the trip.**

**They walked into an inn where Jiraya and Naruto saw an ebony-haired women wink at them, Miiri rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, I'll get the room you two….", Miiri heard them arguing in the back as she took the key, Naruto running to catch up.**

**Miiri was thumbing through a magazine when she heard Naruto yell, "What's this, what's this?! This is always happening with pervert-senin!"**

"**Relax, Naruto…." Miiri continued to thumb through the glossy-paged magazine, Naruto still grumbling.**

**Just then, a knock came at the door, "Could you get that Naruto?", Miiri asked sweetly. Naruto walked over to the door thinking, **_**He's gotten rejected already, that idiot. **_

**When Naruto opened the door, he stood in shock. **_**That's not Sasuke, who is he? **_

"**Who's at the door, Naruto?", Miiri asked, still looking at the magazine. When there came no reply, Miiri asked again and looked up, "Naruto, who's at-" **

**Miiri dropped her magazine on the floor, "Oh, crap…", she muttered to herself, "Naruto get back, BACK!!!" As fate would have it, Itachi and Kisame were at the door.**

**Miiri ran to the door and pushed Naruto back, "What's going on, Miiri?"**

"**Shhh," she told him, then turned back to the pair, "I know what you're here for, you won't be getting it!"**

"**Ha! It's that girl from before, Itachi!", Kisame smirked, and grabbed Miiri, turning her around.**

"**Hey, hey!", Miiri struggled to get away from his grip, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let go!" Kisame tightened his grip on her.**

"**You can't do this you **_**fish freak**_**!", Miiri was using all her strength to get away, but it didn't work.**

**Kisame pulled a kunai out and put it to her throat, "You better watch what you say, it could hurt you one day."**

**Miiri whimpered, she knew struggling was useless.**

"**Naruto-kun, we would like you to come with us….", Itachi said coldly.**

"**Come with us, or something may happen to your precious Miiri-san!", Kisame threatened.**

"**Forget about me, Naruto! Don't listen! Don't go with them!", Miiri looked into Naruto's eyes, only seeing fear.**

"**If I were you, I would be quiet," Kisame pushed the kunai closer to her throat.**

**At that moment, Sasuke barged in. "It's been a long time, Sasuke," Itachi turned his attention to the mini Uchicha.**

"**I will kill you!", Sasuke yelled, glaring at Itachi with creepy sharingan eyes.**

"**Sasuke, you're a RETARD!!!!! Stop!", Miiri scolded Sasuke, "Also, this is NOT the best time to barge in….", she added.**

**Miiri got extremely annoyed and started to try and kick Kisame, so he would let go, she couldn't, he knew she couldn't.**

**Sasuke then started to make the chidori hand signs, saying, "I've been wanting to say this to you…I've lived hating you…And also that I have only lived to kill you…"**

"**Sasuke, stop being EMO!!!!!", Miiri got extremley annoyed at Sasuke for being emo at the most innapropriate times.**

"**I HAVE LIVED FOR THIS!", Sasuke finished, his hair flying up, the electric chidori bolt in his hands.**

"**Chidori…?", Itachi muttered silently.**

**Sasuke charged at Itachi, missing him, destroying a large chunk of the wall, making a **_**CRAAAA **_**sound. **_**Wonder who's gonna pay for that…. **_**, Miiri thought.**

**Itachi appeared behind him, with an angry glare. "This is bad," Naruto concluded, starting to release the nine-tails chakra.**

**Miiri was utterly confused, "WHAT IS UP WITH TWELVE YEAR OLDS THESE DAYS?!", she yelled.**

**At that moment, Itachi broke Sasuke's wrist, saying, "You're in the way…"**

_**This BASTARD!**_** , Sasuke thoughtt.**

**Naruto started to do several hand signs, before Kisame dropped Miiri for a moment to make his sword eat up naruto's chakra.**

"**What the….", Naruto uttered, bewildered.**

**Kisame grabbed Miiri again in the same stance, "My blade Samehade… eats up chakra!! Now that your jutsu is gone, you shouldn't be able to do anymore trouble."**

**Meanwhile, Jiraiya came in, Naruto grinned, "You don't seem to know too much about me, I'm better at getting women than they are at getting me!"**

**Miiri rolled her eyes at the sight of him holding the woman from earlier over his tuned out the rest of what Jiraiya said, until he started to make the walls flesh.**

"**What the hell?!", Miiri immediatley awoke from her tune out and stared in shock. At that time, Itachi knocked out Sasuke, and Sasuke was now sinking into the walls.**

"**Take the girl," Itachi told Kisame, as they started to run out.**

"**Wha….?", Miiri watched the rapidly dissapearing Jiraiya and Naruto. She was now slinged over Kisame's ran very fast for **_**anyone**_**.**

**Miiri closed her eyes tight, not sure what to think of she opened her eyes, she saw that they were outside now, a black fire burning through the flesh wall.**

**Apparently, Miiri was knocked out, because she couldn't remember anything after that.**


	6. Chapter 6

_At night….._

_Miiri heard chains clinking in the middle of the night, "What the…?" , Miiri opened her eyes, Itachi was undoing the chains. She remembered their proposal._

_After a moment, the chains came fell down with a small yelp, and landed on Itachi's chest. Hmmm…this is…weird. But, Itachi's comfy! _

Miiri didn't try to move at all, she just stayed there.

Eventually, after maybe five minutes, Itachi stepped back. _Bump!_ "Ow…," Miiri picked herself off the ground. "This ground sucks," Itachi pulled Miiri up and led her to a bedroll.

"Lie down," he said. Miiri did as instructed and laid down in the bedroll. She shifted a little bit, unsure of what to think of this. However, she was grateful not to be chained to the cold wall.

Miiri turned over and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt someone get into the roll with her, right behind her. Her eyes opened and she turned her head, fearing the worst, she beholded the figure right behind her, _Oh, it's only Itachi….WAIT! ONLY Itachi? WTF?!_

Miiri decided it best not to complain, and just try to fall asleep. Not long after Itachi climbed into the roll with her, he moved closer to her. Miiri blushed at this, but didn't say anything.

At what happened next, Miiri was about ready to slap Itachi, but she didn't. Itachi just wrapped his arms around her, his hands were warm.

Miiri was starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable, but Itachi did nothing else, so Miiri relaxed. After a while, she actually felt very comfortable in the criminal's arms, he was warm.

Eventually, Miiri fell asleep.

"Wake up," Miiri knew that voice was Itachi, needing to tie her up, for the _third_ time.

She lifted herself up out of the bedroll and met Itachi's gaze. He seemed fairly happy this morning.

He led her back to the wall and clanked the chains back onto her.

"Does Kisame always sleep this late?", Miiri, strangely enough, liked to ask odd questions.

"It's five-thirty in the morning….", Itachi seemed to be confused.

"I know,"

"………"

"?"

……

…..

….

…

..

….

After a while Kisame woke up and they were ready to set off.

"Okay, can I walk this time?" , Miiri did _not _want to be slinged over someone's shoulder nodded and they started walking to their destination.

They walked for about two hours until they reached a large stood in awe, "Do you guys _live _here?!"

Itachi grabbed her hand and tugged her into the house.

"Hi, Itachi-san and Kisame-san, un!", a blonde girl with long hair and green eyes like Miiri came bouncing down the also wore an Akatsuki cloak .

"Ooooooh, who'd you bring this time, un?", she asked, noticing Miiri.

"Someone. Where's the leader?", Itachi apparently didn't want to talk.

"He's…somewhere here, un…. Also, I'm a guy and my name's Deidara, Tiny, un."

_So, he's a guy? And apparently my name is…Tiny now? _, Miiri just stood.

"Oh, wanna see something cool, un?", Deidara suddenly made a clay spider appear. Miiri started to whimper.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Deidara," Itachi said.

"Nonesense, un!" Deidara made the spider climb up onto Miiri, her leg, then her face. Miiri was shaking now.

"Ne, ne, ne….." Miiri was whimpering, as the spider just stood on her face.

"Cool, huh, un?"

Miiri was starting to open her mouth, letting out a large earsplitting scream, which leaded to her running around in a circle, "SPIDERSPIDERSPIDERSPIDER!!!! GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!!!!"

Deidara dismissed the spider, Miiri rocking back and forth in a corner, "Miiri, get up," Itachi grabbed her by her collar and led her to a room that had a hardwood floor, a large black screened thing, and a man that had no color in his skin, only pure black.

"Leader," Itachi said, making the man turn around.

"What, Itachi?"

"We want this girl to join, she knocked out Kisame."

"Hmm…interesting…." The man went closer to Miiri, "Is that true?"

Miiri stayed silent for a while, "…… Yes…but, I got no idea what's going on………."

"Itachi wants you to join our rather unique organization, girl."

"Okay…."

Itachi spoke up again, "She also has relations to the Kyuubi and several other important people,"

"_Very _interesting," The black man seemed rather interested now, "Sure, she can join, just have her work with you guys. I'm in the middle of something now,"

Itachi patted her on the back, "Wha…what just happened?", she stuttered.

"You just joined the Akatsuki, _Tiny,_" Kisame answwered.

"Oh…."

Itachi then told her, "Stay right here, I'll get everyone else so they can meet you."

"Itachi, what'd you call us for _this_ time?", a man with white hair slung back asked, pretty annoyed.

"Yeah, Itachi, if it's to see your new-colored nail polish….", another person remarked, this time a man with bright red hair and brown eyes.

There were several other odd characters until Itachi announced, "This is, Miiri, she's an Akatsuki now, say hi."

Some people stood shocked (in a good way), and then muttered hi.

"Why are they all staring at me like that?", Miiri whispered to Itachi.

"Nevermind that," he replied.

Suddenly, a venus fly trap- looking person stood up, his face was painted black on one side and white on the other, "Hi, my name's ….Zettsu…. X___X", he sat back down.

"Are you a _plant_?!", Miiri asked, shocked.

"………"

O.o

The others introduced themselves with slight trouble, aside from Deidara and the man with white hair who was named, Hidan.

Miiri was shaking a bit at the shocking , Kisame seemed to have dissapeared somewhere.

"Er….Okay, um…could someone give her some black or purple nailpolish and a cloak?", Itachi asked.

"I'll do it!", Deidara ran to his room and was back in a flash, "Here," he told Miiri, shoving a few containers of black nail polish, a cloak, and a purle, half-fishnetted shirt into her hands.

Miiri's expression changed into a wide grin.

"Right….Anyway, I guess you could stay in my room," Itachi told nodded, somewhat pleased.

"I'll explain other things later, but right now, go get dressed."

Miiri nodded, "Could I have some scissors, though?" Deidara got Miiri a pair of rather large scissors, and she thanked him, disapearing into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later….

"Ta da!", Miiri yelled, coming out of the room, finally.

She scissored her cloak, changing it into a skirt and a jacket. She was still wearing her fishnets on her person, placed on her arms and legs (like Temari), her jacket only going about the length of a short-sleeved shirt. She also showed off her pale purple, half-fishnetted shirt.

Miiri then put her hands up, showing off long, black fingernails.

The others, who were still in the room, sitting on the couch, were shocked, except Deidara, he stood up and cheered.

Itachi scratched his head, "Er, was that bad?" Miiri asked, concerned.

"No, not really, just unique…..", Itachi replied.

"Okay, good!"

"Er…I guess we'll have dinner now?", Itachi shook his head, "God, this is weird," he added.

At the dinner table….

"So….", Miiri started, "What exactly do you do?"

"We just try to capture the Kyuubi, and various other people for…", Sasori answered, "WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!", he then laughed maniaclly.

Miiri backed away (since he was sitting next to her) toward Itachi, "Okay…..", she then scratched her head and prodded at her ramen.

Dinner was basically a bombardment of questions for Miiri, so she was happy to finally be able to first took a bath in Itachi's large tub, then put on her cerise pajamas, and finally, lay down in Itachi's extremely large, spacious, black-sheeted bed.

She shifted in it several times, before she found a position she was comfortable in.

Itachi came a little later when Miiri was still awake, and stayed on one end of the bed, reading a book.

Suddenly, Deidara came out of nowhere and started to say to Itachi, "Itashi, Itashi, Itashi, Itashi, Itashi, Itashi, weasel, weasel, weasel , weasel, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi," Miiri was silently laughing, watching the interesting façade, "Itachi, Itachi. WEEEAAZUL?"

Itachi put down his book and turned around, very angry, "FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHAT?!"

Deidara's face curled into a smile, "Hiiiiii," he said, then ran away.

Miiri, who was trying to stifle in the laughter, burst, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", pointing to Itachi.

Itachi turned and jumped on her, "Ne?"

"You think that's funny, huh?", Miiri nodded, not sure what to do.

"What are you going to do, Itachi?", Miiri was a bit uneasy, as always, S-class criminal.

Itachi got off her and lay beside her, wrapping an arm around her, "Nothing…." He then turned off the lights. Leaving the room black.

"W…T…F….", Miiri whispered.


End file.
